


Starry Skyline

by namaste



Category: Emblem3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaste/pseuds/namaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’d see the stars together sometime soon and I’d see them reflected in his eyes. Those same eyes that captivated me without any effort. Just one night was all it took for me to realize that people didn’t have to get out of the city to see the stars after all. They just needed someone who was as bright and breathtakingly gorgeous as them.</p><p>I had definitely found that in California; specifically, the city of angels.</p><p>The city of blinding lights and starry eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this work take place before _Sincerely Lovesick_ and _The Drew Code_.

“I don’t think I want to go to the party with you, Char.”

I anticipated the eye roll and groan from my best friend, Charlotte, who was already dressed and ready to go. She’d been trying to get me to hang out with her guy friends for so long, but I’d always been busy working my shifts at the diner or studying for my classes. I had acquiesced after her multiple attempts; now it seemed as if I was throwing up the white flag yet again at the thought of going to meet them. Charlotte had told me a little about them. They were in a band called Emblem3 and weren’t originally from California. Keaton, the youngest, was like a little brother to her. Wes, Keaton’s brother, was like a protective older brother, even though he was actually younger than her. Then there was Drew, who she was the most hesitant talking about. I didn’t imagine the blush that spread over her face like wildfire whenever she mentioned Drew. Yet she wasn’t dating him. It was odd.

“Are you kidding me? You said you would go. You don’t even have to stay the whole night!” Charlotte collapsed onto my bed, her arm resting over her eyes. “You’re killin’ me here, Em.”

“I have a morning shift tomorrow and then an exam right after, Char,” I said carefully, putting on my best worried face.

But of course, she knew me better than that. “ _Shut up._ Oh my god. Go with me. We’ll stay for a few hours and then you can go home. I promise.” She held up her two fingers in a mock salute.

I gave her the side eye, sighing. “Fine. I’ll go.”

“Hell yeah,” Charlotte said in relief, typing out a message on her phone. “Done. Wes is going to pick us up.”

“That’s not necessary, Char, I can drive us there.” _I don’t even know this ‘Wes’ guy, what is she even doing. . ._

“He doesn’t mind,” she said insistently, “it’s his party anyway.”

“I don’t even know him—”

“Emma, for fuck’s sake, he’s not some frat guy I made out with after too much tequila. It’s _Wes_. He’s practically my brother.”

I got up, walking over to the closet to figure out what to wear. “Alright, god, I get it. What should I wear?”

And just like that, all was forgiven and forgotten. Charlotte came over, her hands grabbing at the hangers like a crazed mad woman. “You have to wear _this_ with those shoes you bought recently. Don’t argue with me on this one.”

A little over a half hour later, I was getting out of Drew’s car, Charlotte in tow. Wes had an errand to run with Keaton and sent Drew to pick us up, much to Charlotte’s chagrin. There was a palpable energy—was it tension?—between them when they talked to each other. I knew that they were glancing at each other peripherally but I tried to make conversation with both of them anyway. I got to know some info about Drew since I’d learned next to nothing from my best friend. He seemed like such a hippie, going on about some life guru named Osho or some shit like that. He was really easy to talk to though, which was a relief since Charlotte could barely introduce him to me. Drew had smiled warmly and held out his hand, which I shook gingerly as I said “you must be Drew” at the same time he said “I’ve heard a lot about you, Emma.” It made me wonder what exactly Charlotte had told him about me. He didn’t let on, which was a bit annoying.

“Charlie! Woah, you actually brought Emma too? Wow.” I had been filled in enough to know that this was Keaton, the youngest, and it was evident because of his adorable baby face. He hugged Charlotte, then me, before fist bumping Drew.

Charlotte grinned. “Told ya I would eventually. Where’s my dear Wesley? He was supposed to pick us up. Not Drewski.”

Keaton’s smile faltered slightly before he plastered it back on hastily. “He was stood up tonight and he took it badly.”

“No,” Charlotte said in disbelief, her jaw dropping. “I thought she had a huge crush on him. I didn’t misinterpret the signs. I didn’t. . .”

Keaton shrugged. “She accepted his invitation to go on a date then called him today saying she didn’t see him that way. He’s pretending like it doesn’t bother him.”

“That means he’s going to be so fucking wasted tonight. Shit.” Charlotte ran a hand through her hair and turned to Drew. “Can you drive us home? I thought Wes would be fine tonight but. Well. Apparently not.”

Drew nodded. “No problem, Charlie.”

As soon as we went upstairs to Wes and Keaton’s apartment, I elbowed Charlotte in the ribs. “Don’t think you’re off the hook about the Drew situation. You guys really don’t have anything going on?”

Charlotte bit her lip. “ _I wish._ I can never tell with him, you know? He’s so friendly to everyone that I don’t want to be that kind of girl. . .the one who thinks a guy is being more than nice to her.” She sighed. “But enough about that, you’ve gotta meet Wes. I apologize in advance if he’s a little bitchy. I’ve been trying to set him up with this girl, Candice, for over a month. I can’t believe she stood him up.”

As soon as we walked in to the apartment, we were approached by a small group of people, who insisted that Charlotte had to get things under control. I only heard snippets of what was being said because of the myriad of voices overpowering each other, trying to get their points across. Charlotte held up both hands, yelling that she’d get everything straightened out and everyone could go chill and have a drink or two. She didn’t break a sweat as she instructed each person to do something specifically; the look of relief on their faces was enough for her. She linked arms with me as we weaved our way through the crowd in search of the elusive Wesley. Wes? I wasn’t sure what I’d be calling him because I didn’t know if he looked more like a Wesley or a Wes. Keaton and Drew joined us sometime later, smiling at us as we passed by. Still no Wes.

“Hey, have you seen Wes?” Charlotte asked a tall, lanky guy with brunette hair. The brunette just looked at her coolly. “C’mon, Tyler, this is an emergency. I brought Charlie. Finally. I don’t care if the princess is having a bitch fit. I’ll fix it.”

Tyler pointed towards one of the closed doors down a corridor. “He’s in there. Hasn’t been out since we tried to get him to play beer pong.”

“Great, thanks, Ty.” She pulled me along towards the door. Then she knocked on it; three short raps followed by four frantic ones.

“ _I told you, Tyler, I don’t want to play beer pong._ ” The male voice had a cautionary, do-not-fuck-with-me undertone that wasn’t at all welcoming. He didn’t sound like a Wesley, that much I knew in that moment.

“It’s Charlie. Let me in.”

There was a pause before the door opened and he stood there in the threshold; the first thing I noticed was his tanned, muscular arms. It was obvious that he worked out. He wore jeans and a tank top, as well as a grey snapback. He had dark brown hair and eyes that were definitely hazel that switched between green and brown. They probably were warm and inviting when he wasn’t in a foul mood like now. They seemed to be blazing with an intensity I couldn’t look directly at without feeling exposed. He was hurt. I suddenly felt like I should’ve just worn something casual instead of the bodycon dress Charlotte had insisted I wear. Thankfully, she had worn something just as clingy and flirty.

“This is Emma,” Charlotte said, not missing a beat as Wes’s eyes settled on me for a brief moment. “My best friend, the one I’ve been telling you guys about. Emma, this is Wes, the brother I never had.”

Wes forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s nice to meet you, Emma.”

“You too.”

He pushed the door wider and stepped back so we could walk inside. Wes’s bedroom was the typical guy bedroom: clothes strewn around, sheets not made, and an acoustic guitar in the corner. I glanced at it, curious, the urge to play it at the back of my mind. I was already fascinated by Wes by looking at his guitar, which I knew he played often. Charlotte told me he loved music and jamming out, even before he had formed a band with the guys. Charlotte patted the space beside her on Wes’s bed once she noticed me still standing. I obliged and noticed we were sitting directly across from him, where he had settled into an office chair.

“Tell me what happened,” Charlotte said softly, hands in her lap as Wes stared back at her.

He looked up at the ceiling. “She called me right when I was going to pick you up and said that she wasn’t interested. That she was sorry and that it wasn’t my fault, she just wasn’t ready to date. Some lame excuse like that. I feel like such a loser.” He avoided looking at either of us, his eyes focusing on a pair of boxers on the floor.

“Wes, you’re not a loser, don’t say that.”

“Then why would she bail on me like that, Char?” he shouted. “When I would talk to her, she seemed like she was in to me. But she wasn’t. And I’m sitting here wondering what I did wrong, what the hell made her suddenly change her mind. . .”

“Don’t do that, Wes, it’s only going to make you feel even shittier. Look at me.”

He raised his gaze, locking eyes with Charlotte.

“It didn’t work out with her, but I know you. You’re a great guy, Wes. Besides the physical aspects you bring to the table, you’re loyal and funny and considerate. You’re the real deal. That’s tough to find these days. Remember that when some girl tries to write you off.”

“Can you just not try and set me up with anyone for awhile?” he asked, lowering his voice, that same pained expression on his face.

“Of course. Now go out there and have a drink. Relax.” Charlotte got up, hugging Wes. He stood up, whispered something in her ear, and left.

“That girl is such a jerk,” I muttered as we watched him go. “Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with him?”

Charlotte nudged me with her hip. “So you think he’s dateable? Ooh la la.”

“What? I didn’t say that!”

“Well, it was implied.”

“Shut up. I’m getting a drink.”

The party hadn’t died down when we returned to it. Drew was beatboxing while Keaton tried to rap (it was actually pretty entertaining) and Wes was playing beer pong with Tyler and a few other guys. He looked more at ease than when we’d first seen him, thankfully. My gaze lingered on his smiling face for a beat longer. He was definitely someone I’d want to talk to and get to know better. Somehow. Charlotte handed me a cup, which I downed quickly before asking for another. Liquid courage. That was what I needed. She didn’t hesitate to refill it. I nursed the third one, making my way over to where Wes had moved on to form a singalong circle with Keaton and Drew. “Can I jam with you?” I asked, trying not to blush as Wes looked up at me.

“You know how to play?” Drew sounded surprised.

“A little,” I replied meekly.

Drew handed me his guitar. “Do you know Santeria?”

“Actually, I do know how to play it.”

Wes whistled. “We’re going to get along great, Emma.”

I started strumming, settling beside Wes on the couch. I was very aware of his shoulder brushing against mine and the way he’d glance at me, impressed, as Drew started singing. I chimed in during the gaps where I could do backup vocals. Charlotte even came over, singing a few lines but holding back. I knew she had an amazing voice but for some reason, she didn’t like to belt out and let go. It was mind boggling. When the song was over, Charlotte asked me to go with her to the bathroom, which meant she had something important to tell me. It was the universal code of girls going to the bathroom or something like that. I leaned on the sink as she shut the door, planting herself on the edge of the tub.

“He was checking you out the whole time you were sitting there, Em,” she said giddily. “And you were too. Don’t even try to deny it.”

I knew I was turning red in the face. “What’s your point?”

“I had a feeling you two would just click. Ah. I called it.” She smiled smugly. “It doesn’t help either that you’re _super_ smoking hot tonight either. I picked the perfect outfit to show off all that hard work from the gym.” Well, she did have a point there.

“Whatever. What about you and Drew? You’re not off the hook with that one, alright? There’s something there between you two. That magnetic, mutual attraction.” I pointed at her accusatorily. “If you two don’t make it happen, I will! I swear.”

“Go get Wes then and I’ll consider it.”

“What kind of compromise is that?!”

“Oh c’mon. Don’t even start. You two were undressing each other with your eyes. _Bedroom_ eyes, I might add.”

I burst into laughter. “Bedroom eyes? Shit. You’ve been reading too many erotic novels, I swear.”

“I felt like I was watching one unfold before my eyes five minutes ago.” One of her eyebrows rose. “It was some steamy indirect eye contact. I think you both need to be hosed down.”

“I highly doubt that.” I opened the door; her footsteps behind me letting me know she was still within earshot. “I’m not even his ty—”

“Ready to get back to the jam session?” I was face-to-face with Wes, who looked impressed and hopeful that I wouldn’t say no. _How could I say no to him when he’s smiling at me like that?_

Charlotte spoke for the both of us. “Play the old stuff. It’s more her style.”

“Can you help us out?”

There was that smile again as he handed me a notebook. The notebook was worn in and filled to the brim with songs that I knew Wes, Drew, and Keaton had poured themselves, their whole beings, into. I felt as if I was being allowed in to an intimate, wonderful world that not many people had the opportunity to experience. Maybe I was overdramatizing the whole situation, but it felt damn good to know that he trusted me enough to let me in and familiarize myself with the music he’d made.

Hours later, everyone had gone home and we were left with the aftermath of it all. Charlotte had already warned me during the party that we’d be the cleanup crew since the boys were incapable of using a vacuum correctly. I didn’t mind it much though because I had been eyeing Wes as much as I could without being too obvious. A few times, I caught him initiating a stare down and I nearly messed up while I was playing. I saw his lips form a smirk before he’d turn away, leaving me a little shaken up by the encounters. Keaton had gone to sleep, Drew had to drive a couple of people home, and Charlotte was cleaning a questionable, unidentified substance that had been left behind on the countertop. She had a cloth rag in one hand as she scrubbed at it stubbornly. Wes and I were watching her, amused, as we sat on the couch. We’d picked up the cups, cans, and other trash and left it in the bin for the next trash pickup.

“This isn’t going to go away with just soap and water,” she growled in annoyance, searching in the cabinet for cleaning products. “Wes, where’s the industrial cleaner? I have to clean this crap off _now_.”

“I think Keaton put it in the bathroom cabinet,” Wes said, taking his snapback off and placing it on the coffee table. “I’m gonna go get some fresh air. It reeks in here.” There was no doubt about that; the spilled beer and vomit stench in the apartment had prompted Drew to promise us that he’d grab air freshener on the way back.

It suddenly registered in my mind that Charlotte was already gone as I turned to see her reaction, her body shrouded in the shadows of the dimly lit corridor.

“Agreed. Can I join you?”

Wes was more than halfway across the room, his arm outstretched to slide open the glass door that led to the balcony. He glanced at me, smiling warmly. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

If that wasn’t temptation, I didn’t know what was, really.

I closed the door behind me, standing beside Wes who was leaning forward on the railing, looking out at the night sky. “I miss seeing the stars. The city’s fine, but I can’t lie about wanting to see the beauty of them again. You know what I mean?”

His shoulder nudged mine gently as I nodded in agreement. “How are you still so awake after all of that?” I gestured towards the apartment with a quick shift of my eyes. “I mean, I thought you would’ve been looking forward to going to sleep like Keaton.”

“Maybe I had something to do before I sleep,” he replied, his gaze focusing on my arms, where goose bumps had appeared once the frigid chill outside honed in on me, making me regret the fact that I hadn’t brought a jacket. _Who had time to be cold when they were dressed up to look good?_ “Did you want to go back inside?”

“No, I’m fine,” I said hastily. Maybe _too_ hastily, if Wes’s laugh was any indication.

“Why haven’t I met you sooner, Emma?” Wes asked after a moment of silence. “I mean, I know Charlie said you’re busy and all that. . .but did you just avoid us on purpose because of the band thing?”

“Band thing?” I repeated, laughing at his assumption. “I don’t have a problem with the ‘band thing.’ I really didn’t think anything of it. I did, however, think you wouldn’t want me hanging around. I’m not as interesting and outgoing as Char. I wasn’t sure how the group dynamic would be. The chemistry.” I lowered my voice at the last part, fully aware of how we were now standing face to face, a foot apart.

“You can play guitar, you’re nice, and you’re hella cute, what are you talking about,” Wes said, stepping closer to eliminate the distance between us. “I don’t expect you to be some carbon copy of Char. Or anyone else. Just be you, do what you do.” He reached forward to cup my face, his eyes focused on my mouth. An invitation; did I really want this? The answer was so damn obvious.

After the awkward moment of deciding which way to move in, his lips met mine in a sweet, tantalizingly tame kiss. I was vaguely aware of his hands sliding down to my hips, directing me to the part of the balcony that was away from the light. The kiss became more urgent, as if we both couldn’t bear to part on the first kiss. Many scenarios raced through my mind: the most important one at the moment was the thought of not being able to kiss him again. It wasn’t even an option to me.

Finally, he pulled away, his forehead resting on mine before he kissed me again and sighed. “Like I said before, just be you. I really want to get to know you more. Can I call you tomorrow?”

The inevitable fluttering of butterflies in my stomach was enough to make me want to do a happy dance as soon as I got home. I recited my number, which he added to his contacts list on his phone immediately. We walked back inside, startling Drew and Charlotte, who had figured out how to get the substance off the countertop. Drew was standing in front of the aforementioned counter; Charlotte was sitting on top of it.

He took a few steps away from the counter and shot us a knowing look. “Did you get enough fresh air out there, guys?”

Wes and I looked at each other, grinning like we’d won the lottery. He winked at me and high fived Drew. “I’m going to sleep now. Are you two good or do you need Drew to drive you home?”

“I’ll drive. I need to get home. Busy day tomorrow.” _Work, school,. . .Wes. . ._

Charlotte hopped off the countertop. “It was nice seeing you guys. Glad that my friends were all able to hang out and get to know each other.” Understatement of the century, courtesy of my best friend.

“We’ll do it all again sometime,” Drew said, hugging both of us. Wes kissed me on the cheek, hugged Charlotte, and minutes later we were in the car on the way home.

“I knew it,” Charlotte said in a singsong voice. “You guys were out there too long for it to be anything but a heavy make out session. I am right. I called it.”

“Shhh. I can’t hear this song over your loud mouth.” I turned up the volume of the radio to prove my point.

Charlotte just giggled and took out her phone, probably to send a text message to Drew. As we got closer to home, I thought of Wes and how he’d been so different than what I expected. I did have my doubts about guys, especially musicians, but he didn’t seem like he let that define him. Yes, he was proud that he was a musician but he was so much more than that. He was an artist. He was able to have passion and expertise in something that he enjoyed doing, and that was pretty impressive. Plus, he was possibly on his way to being my boyfriend. Maybe that was wishful thinking on my part, but who could blame me? It wasn’t often that people found someone who understood them and wanted to know more. I had a feeling Wes was one of those people. The kind of people who wanted to be let in and let others in to form a strong bond and connection that lasted. I was glad that Charlotte introduced me to her friends.

I also had an intuitive feeling that there would be nothing but good vibes ahead in the near future, and that was enough for me.

When I put the car in park, my phone vibrated, signaling I had a text message. Charlotte glanced at me curiously, looking over my shoulder as I turned away. “Is that Wes?”

“Nosy bitch,” I muttered with a chuckle, glancing at the screen.

_Goodnight, Emma. I know it might be too forward to say this but our first date should be to go and see the stars at the beach._

Charlotte let out a huge “woo!” of victory as I typed out a response.

_Sounds awesome. Goodnight, Wes._

As I looked up at the night sky for the final time before I walked inside my house, I smiled as I imagined Wes looking out his window and seeing the same view. We’d see the stars together sometime soon and I’d see them reflected in his eyes. Those same eyes that captivated me without any effort. Just one night was all it took for me to realize that people didn’t have to get out of the city to see the stars after all. They just needed someone who was as bright and breathtakingly gorgeous as them.

I had definitely found that in California; specifically, the city of angels.

The city of blinding lights and starry eyes.


End file.
